The majority of persons with Alzheimer's disease and related disorders (ADRD) are cared for in their own home or a family member's home. By the year 2040 it is expected that 7.4 million persons will have ADRD. with the expected increase int he number and proportion of elderly in the population, insolvency of Medicare, a massive federal deficit, and no national health insurance, there is increased concern about who is going to provide care for the elderly, as well as more writing about social expectations for family caregiving. Most of the research on family caregiving. Most of the research of family caregiving for persons with ADRD has been based on a disease paradigm of stress, burden and depression. However, findings are inconsistent and do not address why some family members make the role transition to caregiver with minimal stress and others experience great role stress and caregiver role insufficiency. a conceptual model of family socialization for care is proposed that extends the caregiving experience beyond the immediate stress/burden framework and reconceptualizes family caregiving in a health paradigm of care socialization for both caregiver and care recipient. A descriptive study is proposed to describe the carte socialization experiences that family members identify as important during their respective role transitions. Specific aims are to: 1) describe the care socialization process of family members as they experience role transition to caregiver; and 2) describe the care socialization process of family members as they experience role transition to care recipient.